Lopez the Heavy
Lopez the Heavy ('''Lopez La Pesado' in Spanish), better known simply as "'Lopez'", or '''Señor El Roboto' by Sarge, is a robot, built by Sarge. He has a damaged speech unit, which allows him to only speak Spanish. Overview Many characters cannot understand Lopez, except for Andy, O'Malley, Doc, Sister, Sarge (in Relocated & Recreation) and Tucker (with the aid of a dictionary, although in Episode 33 he seems to understand him perfectly). Donut, however, thinks he can, but usually ends up saying the wrong thing, which frustrates Lopez. According to Rooster Teeth, Lopez wasn't intended to be a robot, as Burnie Burns states he was just a character who never talked and the idea of him turning out to be a robot came later so to add more comedy in the series. Role in Plot Misadventures of Blood Gulch Lopez was created by Sarge at Blood Gulch using the robot kit that was sent to him by Command. Church, from the time loop, came by while Sarge was creating Lopez and damaged Lopez's switch, which eventually lead to in an incident in which both of Lopez's leg motors malfunctioned while Church was in possession of Lopez's robotic body. Lopez made his first appearance in Episode 2 in which he drove the Warthog to the Red Team. He was then seen just after the Reds took the warthog to get Donut, as the radio started blaring it's famous tejano music. After Caboose blew up the jeep with a tank, Lopez was seen fixing it, but shortly after Sarge gave Lopez free range to do whatever he wanted to Grif and so Lopez started shooting at him, presumably due to it being Grif's fault the jeep was destroyed. When Tex showed up, he assisted Sarge in capturing her, but she later escaped when the Blues rescued her. Afterwards, a speech unit was sent from Command for the mute Lopez to use, but Sarge failed to ground himself when deploying it, discharging static which damaged it and caused Lopez to only speak Spanish. After the unit was activated, Lopez announced who he was, but no one on Red Team could understand him. Lopez was possessed by Church in order to warn the Reds, but could only speak Spanish due to Lopez's speech unit. He tried in vain to warn them, but by that time Tex had arrived and blew up the warthog (again). Donut managed to make a miraculous throw and stick Tex with a grenade, which detonated and "killed" her. Church ran out to Tex, still in possession of Lopez's body, and Sarge commented on his departure as Lopez fighting the enemy "Mano e mano", and that although he never understood him, he knew he hated Grif, and that was what counts. Simmons considered to help Lopez, but Sarge stated that, "it would just ruin the moment." Possession Church stayed in possession of Lopez's body afterwards, having the rest of his team paint it blue. He was able to speak English, though it took six weeks for the Blues to turn off Lopez's Spanish setting. As time passes, the Reds attacked the Blues and tried to get them to surrender Lopez, as he could fix the warthog, but Church was unwilling to give up his new body, and lied, saying that Lopez had already left. Afterwards, while Church and Tucker were trying to figure out how to activate Lopez's repair sequence to fix Shelia, Tucker flipped a switch that caused Church to hear beeping, and, unbeknowest to them, the Warthog to activate a secret remote control for it that Sarge installed in Lopez. In the process to stop the beeping, the Blues nearly killed Sarge with the Warthog and disabled Lopez's leg motors in the process. In order to fix the leg motors and Sheila, Caboose suggests that Church leave Lopez's body so they could make Lopez fix the motors and Sheila. As a result, Church jumps out of Lopez, but Lopez immediately runs off. The Blues catch up with Lopez at the teleporter exit, but Lopez turns around and runs off again. Sarge and Simmons jump in the Warthog and ride off to confront the Blues. Meanwhile, Tucker and Caboose catch up with and capture Lopez, but the latter gives a dramatic speech about how the Blues' tyranny would soon come to an end before the Sarge and Simmons arrive in the warthog. When he notices the Reds' warthog barreling straight towards him he tries to tell them it's him. Reluctantly, Lopez activates the Warthog's remote self-destruct sequence and blows it up. Feeling betrayed by his own people, Lopez surrenders and tells the Blues to do with him what they will. Tucker then instructs Lopez to repair their tank. Later, back at Blue Base, Lopez mournfully begins and finishes his repairs, and Sheila activates. She initially believed it was Caboose who fixed her, but soon learns it was Lopez. Relationship with Sheila Lopez and Sheila quickly fall in love with each other at first sight, causing tension for the Blue team. Church tries to jump back inside Lopez, but finds he cannot. It turns out that Tex had just taken control of Lopez's body. She explains that her A.I., Omega, had jumped out of her and into Caboose, so Tex wants to stop it once and for all. As Church and Tex enter inside Caboose's mind to kill the AI, Lopez, Tucker, and Sheila must convince Reds to turn off their radios to prevent the A.I. to jump to someone else. At Red base, Tucker crashes Sheila into the warthog and also run over Grif. After failing to talk the Reds into turning off their radios, Tucker resorts to Plan B: where Lopez performs a song "Mi Amor Tiene un Cañón Grande." The Reds (except Donut) find Lopez's performance so horrible that Sarge commands them to shut their radios down, just in time for Tex and Church to force O'Malley out of Caboose. Afterwards, Sarge, after talking with Command, announces that he realized Command implanted Lopez with secret plans detailing the next stage of their operation, and that they have to recover them before the Blues do. Meanwhile, Tucker goes down to Sheila and Lopez and asks them to keep their relationship a lower profile, due to Caboose becoming jealous, but Sheila tells Tucker that she and Lopez feel that the machines are being treated unfairly and that, until conditions improve, they will not be helping them with their battles. Disbandment When Donut is later captured by the Blues, Lopez and Sheila disband from Blue team to form their own Robot Army before the Blues proceed to make an exchange with the Reds to build two robots for them, one for each prisoner being released: Donut and Lopez. Church then goes back to Blue base, but instead find them gone, and a note left behind saying they've went off to create their own robot army. The note also says to meet them in the center of the canyon at 0600, the same time the Blues were to meet the Reds, to discuss the terms of their defeat and/or surrender. At the time of the exchange, Lopez (now his normal armor color) and Sheila arrive at the center of the canyon, but are confused as to why the Reds are there with two robots. When the exchange begins, Lopez becomes angered to see another robot being used against him, and approaches the two. After Sarge and Tucker contact Vic at the same time, mass confusion happens and Doc, possessed by O'Malley, arrives in a strange, purple vehicle and attacks the teams. During the attack, Doc/O'Malley takes Lopez hostage and then escapes with him through the Red base's teleporter, which forces the Reds and Blues to work together. Alliance With O'Malley After Lopez was kidnapped by O'Malley, they escaped to Sidewinder, and O'Malley installed a weather control device inside him. After capturing Tex, O'Malley and Lopez appear to the Reds and Blues, with O'Malley commanding Lopez to activate his weather machine. Lopez does so and Sarge reveals that he was the one who put the machine in Lopez, but he was missing D batteries to make it work. After defeating O'Malley, the Reds and Blues go to Church to disarm the bomb Sarge implanted inside his robotic body, but Church is struck by a lighting bolt from Lopez, and it fuses the detonator, rendering the bomb impossible to turn off. Tucker attempts to shoot Church with a rocket, in order to prevent the bomb from exploding, but Wyoming shoots the Rocket Launcher out of his hands, and the bomb explodes. The explosion is so large, it destroys Lopez's body, leaving him as just a head. O'Malley finds him at the beaches of Zanzibar. There, they move in to an abandoned building and make it their new "evil lair". Soon after, the Red Zealot arrives and joins their team. Tex secretly spies on them and sends out a radio beacon to inform the Reds and Blues that she has found O'Malley. With the Reds and Blues approaching, O'Malley instructs the Red Zealot and Lopez to go to their battle stations. The Reds and Blues then infiltrate the fortress. Lopez shoots at and pins down the group, but Tex shoots Lopez's head off his turret with a sniper rifle. Afterwards, the Reds question Tex on where Lopez's head went, but she doesn't know. Later, it was revealed that Lopez was recovered by O'Malley and built a robot army for him. Gathered on the beach, O'Malley commands the army to attack, but they move incredibly slowly. O'Malley asks if Lopez can speed them up, to which Lopez replies that it's their maximum velocity, due to O'Malley wanting a day of victory. At that speed, the robots could win in 24 hours. As the army attacks they are bombarded with plasma grenades and destroyed. O'Malley tries to hide as Lopez cries out for his destroyed creations. O'Malley asks Lopez if he sees anything, but suddenly Lopez stops responding. O'Malley then turns around and spots something engaging him from behind. Return to Blood Gulch Doc/O'Malley survive the encounter with the Alien, and at some point, he and Lopez had moved into a new evil lair. Church suddenly calls them due to them needing Doc to find out what was wrong with Tucker, as he had recently begun having symptoms. When they arrive at Blood Gulch, O'Malley has Lopez as his lookout, where he reminisces about how the canyon sucks. He then warns O'Malley about Church and O'Malley agrees to the Blues' terms to help Tucker. O'Malley then enters the Blue base, leaving Lopez behind. Not long afterwards, the Reds remember that Command had implanted Lopez with plans for the next phase of the war and then notice Donut talking to Lopez. The Reds approach the two, where Lopez pleads them for Donut to stop talking to him. Sarge asks Donut, who claims to speak Spanish, to ask Lopez about their secret plans. Donut unsuccessfully performs Sarge's request, leaving Lopez in silence. As a result, Sarge uses an override code to get Lopez to replay the intel from Command. What follows is a recording of Vic speaking in Spanish, despite not originally being recorded in Spanish. Simmons remembers that Andy was used as a translator, so the Reds decide to try and get him to translate the message. Sarge takes Lopez with him and goes off to Blue base to get Andy, but when he gets there, he simply swaps Andy for Lopez, which overjoys Caboose, who believes Andy to be a real boy now. Lopez pleads to Caboose to bury him alive, but Sarge, realizing his mistake, returns, distracts Caboose, and swaps Lopez for a skull. The Reds successfully translate the message, but find it to be completely useless. The Reds then leave Lopez behind when Church shows up with Sheila, due to the trouble occurring at Blue base. Much later, Lopez is found in the caves by Doc and Sister. Lopez, initially thinking Doc is still O'Malley, is annoyed at Doc for not even bothering to look for him after being gone for days, but they tell him that O'Malley is gone. Lopez then presumably tells them a, as Doc says, "strange, yet totally believable story," but Captain Flowers (infected by O'Malley) shows up with a Green Alien and captures Doc and Sister, but Lopez is left behind, again. When the Reds plan to destroy the ship, Sarge asks Simmons where they can get explosives, to which Simmons replies that they saw Andy the bomb and Lopez in the caves. Sarge decides to go ask Lopez where they can find some. Andy and Lopez are brought back to the surface, where at long last, Lopez is finally reunited with Sheila (now in the ship), still harboring feelings for each other. However, their reunion was short-lived, as the ship was subsequently blown up by Andy as Tex tried to escape in it. Return to the Red Team A year later, Agent Washington arrives in Blood Gulch, now almost devoid of soldiers, to find information about the Omega AI. When Wash is captured by Sarge, Lopez, now with an enitre body after being fixed by Sarge, comes out of the base to ask if everything's alright. Sarge discovers Wash is from Command, and suggests that he find Caboose to get more info about the Omega AI. Sarge then commands Lopez to get Wash their intercepted Blue Team relocation orders. Later on, Sarge recieves the Meta's fake message from command. Lopez is suspicious about it, but Sarge misunderstands Lopez's suspicion as encouragement to go on the mission. Sarge tells Lopez to pack his gear, but Lopez reveals that he already had it packed, in the hopes that one day Sarge will decide to leave. Sarge then gives an emotional goodbye to Lopez before leaving, but Lopez doesn't care and states that he is going to erase every memory of Sarge the second he is gone. Ironically, at the end of the sponsor version of Reconstruction Chapter 9, Lopez discovers being in the canyon by himself was not as good as he expected and begins to miss Sarge. While alone in the canyon, he allegedly manages to kill Sister, winning Blood Gulch for the Reds. Arrival at Valhalla After the teams were relocated to Valhalla, Sarge calls Lopez and tells him to get over to the new base and help him build "something awesome". Lopez says he just finished killing Sister, winning Blood Gulch, and that he'll be right there. Lopez then immediately shows up and Sarge instructs him to get to work. Shortly afterwards, Lopez informs the Reds that he's done and shows them their new holographic simulation room, which Sarge planned to use to test the new design for the warthog. Sarge had Lopez spawn Holo-Grif's to test the new warthog cannon on, though Lopez expressed his disdain that Sarge wouldn't use any other targets. The Reds soon discover Donut, who informs them that he needs help, before going comatose. Afterwards, the Reds return to the surface, where Lopez spends most of his time trying to fix the warthog. Later, due to frustrations with the rest of Red team, Simmons decides to go over and help Lopez with the jeep, though Lopez is constantly insulting him and makes it clear that Simmons has no idea what he is doing. When the Reds discover Caboose, Sarge and Grif decide to go with him on his mission to rescue Tucker, in the hopes that Command will enter the Blues back into the database, after they were deleted during Reconstruction. Before they go, Sarge instructs Lopez to take good care of Simmons and Donut and the three then set off on their journey. Later, Lopez and Donut stare at Blue base before Donut goes sees Simmons. When Simmons learns of Caboose's project, he makes a remark about nothing getting done due to everyone building "lame robots", unaware that Lopez is standing directly behind him. Simmons tries to make an excuse for his comment, but Lopez exits the base and Simmons chases after him. Simmons catches up with Lopez and tells him that he needs explosives to blow up Blue base, as Sarge left Lopez the keys to the weapons locker. After Lopez does nothing, Simmons asks if it's about the robot comment and tries to tell Lopez that he's not racist, reminding him that he's cyborg himself. Simmons eventually manages to convince Lopez to help him, though immediately afterwards makes a comment about Mexicans. As a result, Simmons decides to find explosives himself, now fully aware that he has insulted Lopez. When Simmons tries to contact Sarge and Grif about Caboose having Epsilon AI, he then calls Lopez over to find out if the radio is broken. Lopez tells him that the radio is fine, but the others' radio is broken. Simmons misinterprets this and asks Lopez if he can fix it, but Lopez simply replies with a sarcastic remark. Fighting the Meta In order to allow Simmons to venture after Sarge, Lopez builds two motorcycles for him, but Simmons immediately crashes one. Simmons takes the remaining motorcycle and drives it to Blue base. However, Simmons runs back to Red base after seeing the Meta and runs up to Lopez in the middle of fixing the other motorcycle. He explains that the Meta is after him and the two arm themselves with large weapons to fend off the elusive enemy. When the Meta prepares to kill Simmons, he is struck by two missiles and vanishes. Lopez walks out of the base holding a missile pod launcher, and blames Simmons for destroying his motorcycle. Simmons and Lopez then retreat inside the base and begin to fortify their defenses. Lopez exclaims that he has something on his tracker and alerts Simmons about it. Simmons and Lopez then stand side by side, guns ready, when Donut comes around the corner. Simmons approaches Donut, but Lopez is suspicious of him being the Meta in disguise and states they should shoot him just to be safe. Afterwards, Simmons, Donut, and Lopez defend the other entrance, but realize that they're out of ammo. As Simmons and Donut attempt to come up with a plan, Lopez suggests that the Meta probably cloaked his vehicle, but Donut incorrectly translates Lopez, infuriating him. Simmons tells Donut to ignore Lopez and deduces that the vehicle would probably be parked by Blue base. When Donut asks what they should do if the vehicle only has two seats, Simmons tells Lopez to turn his ears off, but Lopez doesn't but says he did. Assuming that Lopez can't hear him, Simmons tells Donut that if there's no room, they'll leave Lopez behind. After which, Simmons tells Lopez to turn his ears back on, unknowing that Lopez never turned them off in the first place and heard everything. Soon after, the Reds initiate their plan and run around the side of the rocks towards the Blue base. During which, Donut and Simmons state how scared they are, but Lopez states he isn't afraid of being attacked because he created backups of himself that morning. As the Reds get closer to Blue base, Simmons runs straight into a cloaked warthog, correctly proving Lopez's prediction. Simmons then tells everyone to get in the jeep so they can all leave. Deactivation .]] However, Simmons is unable start it, to which Lopez comments that the Meta probably removed the starter. Suddenly, the three spot the Meta approaching them from a distance. As the Meta gets closer to the Reds, the three run in front of the jeep to face him; when suddenly Washington appears. Simmons exclaims that they're saved, but soon becomes confused when Washington doesn't fight the Meta. Washington then demands the Reds hand him the Epsilon unit, as Simmons realizes the Meta and Wash are working together. As Lopez begins to speak, Washington shoots him in the face, rendering him inactive. As time passes, the Red's return to Valhalla, where Sarge had planned to rebuild Lopez. However, he, along with Simmons, witness Lopez being used as a scarecrow by Donut, in order to keep birds away from Donut's garden. Stranded After receiving a distress call from the Reds and Blues, Donut brings Lopez's head and Doc along with him but has the pilot depart, stranding them there with the teams. Lopez is also revealed to have been reactivated and encounters the Reds' replacement for him, Lopez 2.0. Personality Lopez's personality has changed since his return to the Red team. He was no longer glad to take orders or praise the Reds as a superior team, but instead questioned the majority of the instructions given to him. He now has taken up the habit of making sarcastic remarks about most of the things people say to him, since nobody understands what he's saying and therefore don't realize he's insulting them. Relationships Lopez's relationships with most characters is strained due to the fact they can't understand him. Themes Spanish As mentioned before, Lopez has a damaged speech unit that only allows him to speak Spanish, which prevents characters to understand him. Since then, he has used this to get away with insulting other characters when they think Lopez is supporting or praising them. However it has cost him dearly, such as when giving away important information or explaining a simple situation, characters misunderstand and misinterpret him. Despite this, Lopez has shown a desire to fix his speech unit in order to speak with others, as he was annoyed with Sarge when, instead of fixing it, he got an app that allowed him to make fart noises and thinks that if it wasn't broken he would be happier. Lack of a Body From Seasons 3 to 5, Lopez lost his body after being sent into the 'future'. This was a visual running gag as Lopez was able to perform actions that seem impossible in the state, such as making a robot army or firing a machine gun turret, and has confused several characters. He seems far more depressed as well without his body and often complained about it, as when he and Doc/O'Malley discovered the Red Zealot, he asked if they could simply take his torso and shoulders. This gag is later referenced in Season 9 when his Epsilon double becomes a head in Son of a Bitch. In Long Live the King, Lopez ,once again, appears as merely a head. Skills and Abilities Combat Lopez has shown to be skilled with weaponry and tactics on several occasions. After Tex arrived he was able to aid Sarge in capturing her and (when he was only a head) was also able to use a turret to hold off the teams at Zanzibar. In The Installation, when the Meta attacks Valhalla, Lopez shows that he's proficient at combat by chasing the Meta away with a missile pod launcher and later helped Simmons and Donut defend the Red base against him. Durability Due to being a robot, Lopez can take serious injuries, that would kill any human, and live. This is best shown in Season 3, where Lopez was still functional as a head after the bomb exploded. He's survived several explosions and being sniped in the head by Tex as well. It's also suggested that he's still 'alive' after Washington shot him, as he stated that he had made copies of himself in case he was destroyed. Mechanical Engineering Following his creation, Lopez has created and fixed many objects, such as Sheila, the "EMP" Warthog, the motorcycle, the Hologram Chamber and two Mongooses. It's shown that without his body, Lopez was able to create an entire army of robots for O'Malley/Doc. He has also learned to make two of every vehicle for Red team, as one will undoubtedly be broken (as exemplified with Simmons' near-instant destruction of a Mongoose). Kills Though not shown, Lopez states that he killed Sister prior to coming to Valhalla. Sister - S5.png|Sister Gallery Church tells Lopez and Sheila about Robot Army.png|Church gives Lopez and Sheila an idea. Bodyless_Lopez_Season_03.png|Lopez after bombs dentination Lopez's Army.png|Lopez's robot army Lopez - S7.png|Lopez in the Halo 3 engine. Finding lopez.png|Simmons and Sarge find Lopez Scarecrow Lopez - S10.png|Lopez as a Scarecrow Lopez1.jpg|Lopez Artwork (1) LMK Draws Lopez.jpg|Lopez Artwork (2) Trivia *Lopez's primary objectives, according to In Stereo Where Available, are: *#Fix everything. *#Hate the orange one. *#Call mom more often. *Lopez's ability to speak Spanish is almost always flawed, and many times what he says does not match the captions on the screen. This could have been added on purpose for comedic effect for those who know spanish, and/or to mimic a digital translator which frequently contains the same translation errors.Lopez Translations **The spanish is revealed to be translated by "Babelfish" in The Blood Gulch Chronicles, and by "Google Translate" in the Recollections and Project Freelancer sagas. *When Lopez is just a head, he is able to build a Robot Army, but, surprisingly, is unable to build a body for himself. *The Reds are still able to use their Warthog in Season 2, despite it being blown up by Tex in the previous season, and its repair being one of the reasons why they wanted Lopez back. *It is unclear when Church talked to Lopez and Sheila during the time loop in Season 3, as it happened after Sheila was repaired but before Grif was ran over, but as soon as Sheila was fixed, Tex came back and Lopez and Sheila immediately went to Red Base, with no time in between where they could've held a casual conversation. *Lopez is the only member of Red Team that hasn't been shown in CGI. Lopez is also the only member of the Red Team who did not appear in Revelation in any way. *In Relocated, Lopez was depicted using a brown Spartan model with the normal Mark VI layout with the CQB chest piece. However, in Recreation, his configuration was changed to the default Mark VI chest piece. *Lopez speaks Spanish formally, saying "Usted," the formal version of 'you'. References Category:Red Team Category:Robot Category:Characters